Do Not Join Neighbor
There is this roblox account named, TheRealSteIIar (Changed L to capital i). I met this guy on a popular game called “Prove It”. He arms and legs are all white, and his Torso and head was red. And he had a T-Shirt that said, Noob: A New Person. Not Someone Who Killed You. He just walks around and talk with his friends like SlientSmile. And he told us to join his game called, “Neighbor”. So i trusted him so i searched his name, TheRealStellar. And it wouldn’t show up. So i started changing the letter L’s to capital i’s. And then i finally found his name. So i saw his game, “Neighbor”. It has 68 visits, 1 like, and 2 favorites. I pressed ”Play”. It took me 10 seconds before i spawned. And when i finally did spawn, the sky was red, and i saw a Noob NPC. It said, ”Neighbor: Oops... Sorry I Went Inside Your House... Hehe. So i went inside the House that is my house as the Noob NPC says. And i saw blood on the floor and a dead animatronic. So i went back outside to check the rest of the game, and i saw a giant NPC, so i went there, so it was just a huge npc named Uniculus, with fires behind him, and running noob npc’s. And there was an invisible wall so i could not get any closer. I then went to another house with an npc in front of another house. The door was not in place, and the NPC said, “Neighbor: Oh Hi.. Nothing To See Here.. Hehe..” So i went inside the house and there were dead bodies everywhere with lots of blood. I then went to investigate outside the house and there was a zombie, a garbage can, dead police body with no head, and a noob with lots of blood all over his body, and a what looks to be like a teen with blood in his face. I then went to the next thing i saw, it was a Stop Sign, and Pennywise, and then there was an Alien ship far behind Pennywise, with 2 huge aliens, the smaller one had a name, Userinfinite. I went back to spawn to see if there was anymore, i then saw a wall that had a text and it was saying, “TOUCH ME” so i slowly walked towards it, just to make sure what it was. A jumpscare came on, and it looked like a baby with no eyes, with a very scary sound effect. I got scared. I circled around the game to make sure i did not miss anything, but then TheRealStellar joined in with a friend, Yuneec. I got so freaked out. They started adding fire on themselves and then smokes, they were making the sized bigger, doing all spooky stuff. TheRealStellar started controlling my character, and making me talk with the Talk Command. And then another guy came named, Uniculus. Which was the giant npc i saw in this game. TheRealStellar then said, “:kidnap all” and i could not move, until a small car came to me slowly, and there was 2 clowns. i could not reset my character. And it teleported me to another game. But i left because i was too scared and freaked out. Hours later, when i went to youtube, i searched for, TheRealStellar. And a lot of videos showed up from a Channel named, MiracleStellarZ. And i watched some of his videos to see if i can find any evidence about him. So now i know that he had a terminated account, so now he claims he will get revenge on roblox with Team Uniculus on 2029. And Team Uniculus is a made up team by Uniculus. Which is only for Scammers/Hackers/Exploiters and Trollers. This is based on a true story, you can try it out yourselves and this also might happen to you if they are online. So, ”BEWARE OF DANGER”... Hopefully these people don’t target others, so we will stay safe and won’t get to any danger...